Old Wounds
by TENNIS-GIRL
Summary: Jack Bauer has finally found happiness with Kate Warner, and he has even switched to a position that does not involve danger. Unfortunately his happiness will end as he tries to once again save LA from a terrorist attack. Today old wounds will be opened.
1. We Need Your Help

I do not own any of the characters below. They are all property of Fox.

The following takes place about three months after the events of season 3. The following is a description of what each character has done in the past three months.

Jack Bauer

Jack was promoted to Regional Director, after his actions during Season 3. He successfully dropped his heroin addiction, and he also got back with Kate Warner. He and Kate had been seeing each other for the past two months. Jack was finally happy, and so was Kate. Jack had accepted the promotion, because he did not have to work in the field, which was what Kate had wanted. For the first time in years Jack was happy.

Tony Almeida

Tony had a short trial, in which he was convicted for treason, and he was sentenced to twenty years in prison. He had only seen Michelle twice since being imprisoned. This is because she was feeling ill in the past months. Tony was being held at a Los Angles maximum security prison. That was the only good thing that came from the trial, he got send to a prison close to home.

Michelle Almeida

Michelle was devastated by the verdict and by the sentence. She had quit her job at CTU because she blamed CTU for what happened to Tony, and for him being in prison. Lately she had avoided visiting Tony, because she had felt sick. Finally she went to see a doctor, and found out that she was in her early stages of pregnancy. Since then she had never visited Tony. She could not tell him, she was upset, and she did not want to upset Tony as well. Michelle found a job as a self defence teacher at a local fitness club.

Kim Bauer and Chase Edmunds

Kim and Chase moved to Miami, where they are both working as computer, and security analysts, for a government company. Together they are raising Angela.

CTU

Since Jack was promoted and Tony was imprisoned, the job of CTU Director went to Alberta Green. She was a tough, but fair leader that did not tolerate any breaking of protocol.

The following takes place between 8:00 a.m. and 9:00 a.m.

CTU- Los Angles

Jack Bauer: "Chloe. Hello."

Chloe O'Brian: "Ja- Mr. Bauer, what are you doing here?"

Jack Bauer: "Please, Chloe, Jack will be fine. I am here to get updates on the current threat."

Chloe O'Brian: "What threat?"

Jack Bauer: "You have not been briefed? Where is Alberta?"

Chloe O'Brian: "No, we were not informed about any threats. Alberta is in her office."

Jack Bauer: "Okay, I will go and talk to her, then I will see what is going on. Nice to see you Chloe."

Chloe O'Brian: "Nice to see you too Jack."

Jack went up to Green's office to see what was going on, and why the staff at CTU was not ordered to research the threat he assigned. He also wanted to know why he was called into CTU at 8:00 a.m. in the morning.

Jack Bauer: "Hello Alberta" Jack said as he opened the door to her office.

Alberta Green: "Mr. Bauer, hello!"

Jack Bauer: "Please, Jack will do. Why did you call me here, and why have you not started the staff with the research? I told you to get them started on this threat. We do not have much time."

Alberta Green: "Sorry, Jack. It is just that we have received more information about the threat and we have received information about a possible mole inside CTU. I thought that I should talk to you about how to proceed, and about how to find the mole. I did not want to give out information about the threat. I have been doing research myself, and I sent over what I found to your office. I just do not know who to trust."

Jack Bauer: "All right., you did well. What did you find in your research?"

Alberta Green: "I found some encrypted e-mails from the people that might be responsible for the threat, the only problem is that I cannot decrypt it."

Jack Bauer: "Good work. I am going to need you to send the information over to Chloe, she is good with decrypting, she might be able to get it done quickly."

Alberta Green: "Can we trust Chloe?"

Jack Bauer: "We do not have a choice. There is no one else to do this. Give her the low security ones for now, and keep track her computer and her movements. I want to know everything she does, and when. If she does anything suspicious, arrest her. I am going to go over to Division see what they have, and then I will go talk to some informers, about the group responsible. I will contact you soon, but do contact me, if anything new is developed."

Alberta Green: " Jack, there is one more thing."

Jack Bauer: " What is that?"

Alberta Green: " I know of one person that would be able to decrypt the e-mails fast. Chloe is the best we have, but she is no expert. Judging by the size of the e-mails, and the program used to encrypt them, I estimate it will take Chloe at least six hours to decrypt them. If we bring I who I am thinking of, I am sure she can decrypt them in two hours at the most."

Jack Bauer: "Who is SHE?"

Alberta Green: " Michelle Dessler."

Jack Bauer: " She does not work at CTU anymore."

Alberta Green: "I know Jack, but we need her. We are dealing with an anthrax threat, we have to find out who is behind the attacks, and fast."

Jack Bauer: " I AM AWARE THAT THIS IS A DEADLY THREAT, but I am not bringing Michelle into this. Besides she would not want to help us."

Alberta Green: "Look, Jack I know that we have not been in the best relations, and I know that it is hard for you to ask Michelle to help us, but we need her."

Jack Bauer: " Look, I am willing to do everything in my power to stop this threat, but I think that bringing Michelle here will do more harm than good. For now get Chloe on this. I will contact you later."

Alberta Green: "Jack, I am going to Hammond with this. I am sorry."

Jack Bauer: " Alberta, I am warning you, keep Michelle out of this, or you will regret it."

And with that Jack left and went to his office at Division, where he was interrupted by his boss Brad Hammond.

Brad Hammond: "Jack, have you been informed of the situation at CTU?"

Jack Bauer: "Yes I am going to update my team, and then going to meet with some informers."

Brad Hammond: "What about the e-mails? Have you gotten someone to decrypt them?"

Jack Bauer: "Chloe O'Brian at CTU is working on them."

Brad Hammond: "I heard that it will take her about six hours to decrypt the e-mails, and that she might be a mole. Why did you not find someone else?"

Jack Bauer: "She is the best person we have for this now."

Brad Hammond: "Except for Michelle Dessler."

Jack Bauer: "No, Brad. Do not bring her into this. How do you we can trust her?"

Brad Hammond: "If we bring her in, we can monitor, all of her actions. We will make sure that she is not involved."

Jack Bauer: "She is not going to help us, not after what we did to Tony. Besides she does not work at CTU anymore."

Brad Hammond: "I know that, and that is why I want you to bring her into Division, and _"convince"_ her to help us.

Jack Bauer: "I am not bringing her in. She has been hurt enough by CTU and the government."

Brad Hammond: "I do not think you understand. I am asking you to bring her in, because I thought that it would be easier for her to be convinced by you to help us, and come with us, than us forcing her. The fact is that I am bringing her in no matter what. As the matter of fact, I have a team ready to assist me in picking her up."

Jack Bauer: "You son of a bi. Has she not been through enough? Have you not hurt her enough, by convincing the D.A to press charges against her husband?"

Brad Hammond: "Look, Jack, this has nothing to do with the history I have with her. Right now there is a group of terrorists that are plotting to release deadly anthrax into the population. I am going to do everything that I can to stop this, including bringing Michelle in to help us."

Jack Bauer: "All right. I am coming with you, but do not bring the team, I will convince her to come with us."

Brad Hammond: "Fair enough."

Jack and Hammond got into a CTU hummer, and drove away to Michelle's work place, Family Fitness Gyms. When they got there they showed their IDs and asked where Michelle was at this time. They were informed that she was currently teaching a class, and were directed to where the class was being held. When Jack saw Michelle he was stunned. She was so skinny, and she looked so weak and vulnerable. She did not have the stone cold face as before, but now you could see fear in her eyes. Jack and Hammond entered the classroom, and turned off the music, which got Michelle's attention. She turned around and saw them, standing there in their black suits, flashing their badges.

Michelle Dessler: "What are you doing here"

Jack Bauer: "Michelle we need you to come with us. We need your help at Division."

Michelle Dessler: "And you think that I will help you? I would rather die than ever work with you or for you again."

Brad Hammond: "Look Michelle you are coming with us, you do not have a choice. Now please come with us."

Michelle Dessler: "Right."

Michelle went to the other side and continued her class. Hammond had lost his patience and before Jack could react, Hammond went over to where Michelle was, grabbed her arm, and put it behind her back. While Hammond was going for his cuffs, Michelle with her free hand, pepper sprayed Hammond in the eyes, after which she ran. When Jack saw Michelle pepper spray Hammond, he did not know if he should be happy or sad. If anyone deserved it, it was Hammond. But he also knew that Hammond was right, they needed Michelle, to stop this threat. So he started running after her. When he caught up to Michelle she thought that she lost him, and so she started to casually walk, before stopping around the corner. Jack saw this and decided that he should try to disarm Michelle, before attempting to talk to her. He knew she would not comply if he used his gun, because she just like him, knew that Jack could not shoot her. So he decided to use his Delta Force training and sneaked up to Michelle, and then when he reached her with one sudden movement he had Michelle pinned to the wall, holding both of her hands, to ensure that he would not suffer the same faith as Hammond. Then he disarmed Michelle of the pepper spray, and checked to make sure that she has no other weapons.

Jack Bauer: "Michelle I want to talk to you. I am going to let you go, but I need you to relax, and not hurt me. Okay?"

All Jack got was a nod from Michelle. He then slowly released his grip on Michelle and turned her around to face him.

Jack Bauer: "Michelle, we need you to help us. There are a lot of lives at risk. You know that I would not ask you to do this unless it was really important. Please Michelle."

Michelle Dessler: "Go to h!"

Jack Bauer: "Michelle, Hammond is not going to give you any choice."

Michelle Dessler: "I am not going to help you. Hammond can do what he wants."

Jack Bauer: "Michelle, I need to stop this threat and I will do everything it takes to stop it, because millions of lives are at risk. If you do not come willingly I have no choice, but to arrest you. Please Michelle, do not make me do this. Think about Tony, and what he would have wanted."

Michelle Dessler: "Sorry Jack. I am not going to help you. I have lost too much, when saving millions."

Jack Bauer: "Fine, have it your way."

Jack was really mad at Michelle's refusal to cooperate, but at the same time he sympathized with her. He knew what he felt like after losing Teri. He did not want to help CTU either.

Jack Bauer: "Turn around, and place your hands behind your back." Jack said as he took out his handcuffs.

Michelle Dessler: "I can't believe you are doing this." Michelle said, as she turned around. She had no choice but to comply with Jack. She knew he was trained and that she could not challenge him.

Jack hesitantly placed Michelle's hands in handcuffs, when he heard a gunshot, coming from the previous room he was in. He instinctively ducked, dragging Michelle down with him.

Jack Bauer: "What was that?"

Please read and review. I will continue to update if I receive reviews, or feedbacks.


	2. What Child?

I do not own any of the characters below. They are all property of Fox.

Michelle Dessler: "Sounded like gunshots."

Jack let go of Michelle and took out his gun. He then picked up Michelle and told her to stay behind him. He cautiously approached the room, and called out:

Jack Bauer: "Brad, are you there? Brad answer me."

Jack did not get an answer from Hammond, but he saw all the other women frightened. He told Michelle to stay where she was, while he went to investigate. He went there and told everyone to get down, and saw that the window was broken and then he saw Hammond lying against the wall, gasping for air.

Jack Bauer: "Brad, are you all right?"

Hammond could not answer and Jack took out his cell phone and called 911, asking for an ambulance to come to his address. Then he went back to Hammond, when he saw Michelle running. She was not going very fast and Jack caught up to her. He then dragged her beside Hammond and told her to sit. He then went and grabbed a towel and started applying pressure to Hammond's wound. Five minutes later the ambulance arrived, and took Hammond away. Jack then decided to contact CTU, so he decided it might be best to contact Chloe.

Chloe O'Brian: "CTU, O'Brian."

Jack Bauer: "Hey Chloe this is Jack. I can't talk much, but I need you to tell me how the e-mail decrypting is going."

Chloe O'Brian: "It is not going. Alberta told me to do something else. She assigned me to do some background checks, and to monitor some phone calls."

Jack Bauer: "What? The e-mails are the most important things we have."

Chloe O'Brian: "I know, but she did not give a reason."

Jack Bauer: " Did you find anything while decrypting?"

Chloe O'Brian: "Actually I did. I did not tell Alberta about this. I found the name Second Wave, in the e-mails I was decrypting. I also found the names Max, and Alex. However I do not even know if those people are involved. They used very sophisticated encrypting software. I am going to need at least another four hours to finish."

Jack Bauer: "Dam Chloe. Can't you work any faster?"

Chloe O'Brian: "Well, Alberta said that you are going to be bringing in someone from Division, that can do the job in one to two hours."

Jack Bauer: "Chloe I want you to continue decrypting the e-mails best you can, and I need you to patch me through Alberta."

Chloe O'Brian: "Jack I have orders, from Alberta to sto-"

Jack Bauer: "Chloe, I AM ordering you to continue with the e-mails. I overwrite any order given by Alberta."

Chloe O'Brian: "But, Jack she is my-"

Jack Bauer: "Chloe just do it!"

Chloe O'Brian: "Fine"

Jack Bauer: "I will call you later to receive an update."

Jack decided to go outside and see how Hammond was doing. He saw the paramedics treating him, and went over to them.

Jack Bauer: "How is he?"

Paramedic: "He has a gunshot wound to the right shoulder, and he ahs lost a lot of blood. He is unconscious, but once we get him to the hospital, he should be alright. We have to get him into surgery to remove the bullet. We have an incoming chopper to pick him up and take to Los Angles Memorial Hospital."

Jack Bauer: "How long until he is conscious?"

Paramedic: "Sir, he won't be conscious for a few hours."

Jack Bauer: "Is there a way you can make him conscious right now? I need to know what happened."

Paramedic: "There is, but I do not think that he can help you. We found that he had pepper spray all over his face. He could not see anything going on."

Jack Bauer: "Dam . Keep me posted on his condition."

Paramedic: "Yes, sir."

Jack was puzzled. Why would anyone want to kill Hammond? Unless of course they were not after him. There was a mention that there was a mole in CTU, maybe someone there knew they were bringing Michelle in and wanted to eliminate her. He decided that he should take Michelle and get out of here. Jack went to where he left Michelle and helped her up to her feet, then they made their way to his car.

Michelle Dessler: "What happened?"

Jack Bauer: "Hammond was shot. He was shot because he could not see anything, he could not protect himself. Why did you have to spray him? I did not like him anymore than you did, but he does not deserve to be in the situation you put him in."

Michelle Dessler: "Tony shouldn't be put in the position he was put in, but Hammond put him there. You know what, Jack? I am glad that he got shot, now he can see what Tony went through. Tony was shot and then a couple of hours later he came into CTU to help, and what did he get? He got arrested."

Jack was getting more angry with Michelle for what she was saying. He was not a Hammond fan, but he knew that Hammond as strict as he was he only wanted the best for his country and for his people. And now here was Michelle putting the lives of millions of people that were innocent in jeopardy, because she was upset with Hammond, and CTU. Jack knew how she felt, because at first he did not want to help CTU, but then he realized that he was not helping CTU, but he was helping the innocent people. He knew that he had to make Michelle think the same thing, but he was running out of time, and out of patience."

Jack Bauer: "Just keep walking, and hurry up. We don't have much time."

Jack and Michelle reached his Hummer in the parking lot. Jack helped Michelle in the passenger seat, and put on her seatbelt. Then he got into the driver's seat and drove away.

Michelle Dessler: "I can't believe you are doing this. After all you put me through, you have the nerve to come and ask me for help."

Jack Bauer: "Michelle, I and not asking you for help. You know who is? It is all the students you teach, all the people in this parking lot, and all the people in the mall. If you help us you, help them. I do this job for all those innocent kids that will suffer if the terrorists succeed."

Michelle listened to Jack very well, and she understood, but she was also upset. At that point she had lost it.

Michelle Dessler: "What about my innocent child? Huh Jack? What about him or her growing up without a father? What about them? Why should I help people that I do not know, when I cannot help my husband be able to raise his child?

Jack was stunned he almost froze at the wheel, when he heard that Michelle was pregnant. Michelle started silently crying, when she thought about what she had just told Jack, and that it was actually true. She would have to raise a child by herself. Jack broke the silence.

Jack Bauer: "Uhh, I don't know what to say. Uhh- Congratulations? When did you find out?"

Michelle Dessler: "About a week ago."

Jack Bauer: "Have you told Tony?"

Michelle Dessler: "No. Not yet."

Jack Bauer: "When were you planning on telling him? He needs to know."

Michelle Dessler: "I did not decide yet."

Jack Bauer: "I think you should tell him soon."

Michelle Dessler: "What did you need me to do?"

Jack Bauer: "Do where?"

Michelle Dessler: "At Division."

Jack Bauer: "There are some e-mails that we need you to decrypt. They seem to be from Second Wave. We are hoping that by decrypting them you could give us a location on where the anthrax will be released."

Michelle Dessler: "Anthrax? When? By whom?"

Jack Bauer: "Somewhere in Los Angles. We think that Second Wave is involved."

Michelle Dessler: "The same Second Wave responsible for the bomb?"

Jack Bauer: "Yeah. It appears that they want to finish what they started."

Michelle Dessler: "All right I will help you, but only on one condition."

Jack Bauer: "Michelle, please I know what you are going to ask. I already tried that. The President will not pardon Tony."

Michelle Dessler: "We will see if he is willing to risk millions of lives."

Jack Bauer: "Dam , Michelle. Why do you have to make this harder? He is not going to. We have other people working on this, they will decrypt the message, but it might take too long. Please Michelle."

Michelle Dessler: "I need Tony to help me raise our child. I need him to-"

Jack Bauer: "Michelle I need to know now if you are going to help me or not. I am running out of time."

Michelle Dessler: "I am sorry Jack."

Jack Bauer: "Fine."

Jack had an idea. He turned the car around and drove off. He knew that this will be painful for both Michelle and Tony, but there was no other way, he had to do this. Once they arrived at Jack's intended destination, Michelle was stunned.

Michelle Dessler: "What are we doing here? Jack what are you doing?"

Jack didn't answer her, instead he got out of the car, and went to Michelle's side. He took off her seatbelt, and got her out of the car, he then dragged Michelle into the building. There he was greeted by an officer.

Officer: "Can I help you, sir?"

Jack Bauer: "Yes, my name is Jack Bauer, I am Regional Director, and I need to see a prisoner."

Officer: "Sorry sir, visiting hours are-"

Jack Bauer: " I know, but this is important now bring me prisoner Almeida."

Officer: "All right, sir. I will have him in interview room eight, in six minutes."

Jack Bauer: "Thank you."

Michelle Dessler: "Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack Bauer: "Move."

Jack and Michelle made their way to interrogation room eight, and when they got there Michelle was surprised to see Tony, waiting. He was handcuffed in front. Jack had made that request, knowing that when Tony finds out what Jack wants, he will not hesitate to kill him. Tony on the other hand was startled to see Michelle in cuffs.

Tony Almeida: "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Tony yelled as he got up and charged towards Michelle and Jack, but he was stopped by a guard.

Jack Bauer: "Tony, I need you to listen to me. Hammond and I need Michelle's help, with something at division, but she has refused to help us. You know what is at stake when I am involved, and you know that I am willing to do anything to stop a threat that could kill millions. Now I need Michelle's help, and if she does not decide to help in the next ten minutes, I will make sure that she spends the next ten years in prison. She has already gotten herself an assault charge. So Tony you better convince her to help me, or else your child will not only grow up without a father, but also without a mother."

Jack hated himself for doing that, but he knew that he had no choice and that if there is one person that can convince Michelle to help them it would be Tony.

Tony Almeida: "Child, what ch-? Is it true Michelle?" Tony asked confused.

As always reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated.

Thank you,

AA


	3. You Deserved What You Got

Here is the next part:

Tony Almeida: "Answer me Michelle. Is it true we are going to have a child?"

Michelle Dessler: "Tony I am sorry, but I did no-"

Tony Almeida: "You didn't want to what? Let me know that we have a child? Were you ever going to tell me Michelle?"

Michelle Dessler: "Of course. I was just waiting for the right time. I did not think that you could handle anymore stress right now."

Tony Almeida: "How far into your pregnancy are you?"

Michelle Dessler: "About one week."

Tony Almeida: "Oh my God, Michelle I cannot believe this, we are going to have a child."

Michelle Dessler: "Yes Tony, but you are going to be here for the next twenty years. Our child will grow up without its father. I don't know how I can live through that, without you."

Jack Bauer: "Michelle you have five more minutes to make your decision. And Tony you better think of your child, and start convincing Michelle to help us."

Tony Almeida: "Jack, you son of a bi. How could you do this? I trusted you. I thought that I could count on you to help Michelle after I was gone, but now you are her biggest enemy. I hate you Jack, I really hate you. You know what? If you betrayed everyone that trusted you this way, then you got what you deserved, when Teri died."

When Jack heard this he was so angry, that he let go of Michelle, pushed the guard out of the way, grabbed Tony by his neck, and slammed him into the wall.

Guard: "Mr.Bauer, please let him go."

The guard was trying to get Jack off of Tony, while Michelle was screaming.

Michelle Dessler: "Stop it, Jack."

Jack Bauer: "Tony if you want your wife to be safe, you better, keep your mouth shut about me. Do you understand? And what about you Tony? You risked the lives of millions to save Michelle. If I would not have caught you, you would have sentenced millions of innocent people to death, to save Michelle. You were no better than Saunders. You were going to help him, release the virus, well you know what Tony? You got what you deserved. At least I was there a part of the time with my daughter when she was growing up, but you, you are not going to see your child until they are old enough to go to university. I am going to make sure of that."

Tony Almeida: "Go to h, Jack."

Jack finally let go of Tony, and out him back in his chair. He then grabbed Michelle.

Jack Bauer: "Last chance to convince your wife to help us Tony, or else your child will grow up in foster care."

Tony Almeida: "Michelle, what do they want you to do?"

Michelle Dessler: "Decrypt some e-mails."

Tony Almeida: "Do it Michelle."

Michelle Dessler: "I am not doing this unless they release you."

Tony Almeida: "Michelle you have to start thinking about our child. It will not have a father, but if you help them it will have a mother. Please Michelle, help them. Do it for me. I know that I will be old when I get out, but at least I will have something to look forward to. I will have you and my child. Please Michelle, do it for me."

Michelle Dessler: "Okay, I will do it for you."

When Jack heard this he pulled Michelle out of the room and took her back to the car, so they could go to Division. He no longer felt sympathy for Michelle or Tony. Not after what Tony had said, and not after Michelle refused to help and save millions. He now viewed Michelle as a normal prisoner, whom he needed to _"convince"_ to help him. He was angry that he had to put Michelle through that, but he never expected her to not help them. On the way to Division Michelle started to feel sick. She was coughing she was sweating, and she was pale.

Jack Bauer: "Are you all right?"

Michelle Dessler: "Yeah, just a little dizzy."

Jack Bauer: "Have you eaten anything today?"

Michelle Dessler: "No, I woke up late, and had to rush to work, and then you came."

Jack Bauer: "We are almost at Division. I will see to it that you get some food, and have a doctor check you out, after you have finished."

Michelle Dessler: "How was Hammond?"

Jack Bauer: "He was shot in the shoulder and lost a lot of blood."

Michelle Dessler: "Why would anyone shoot him?"

Jack Bauer: "I don't know."

Michelle Dessler: "Come on Jack. You are lying, I can still tell, you know. Now why was he shot?"

Jack Bauer: "I don't have to answer you, all right. You are a prisoner, and you do not ask the questions I do. So if I don't ask a question, just please be quiet."

Michelle was taken aback by this, and realized just how much Tony's words, and her refusal to cooperate had really affected Jack. So she decided it would be best if she were quiet as Jack requested. They drove in silence for about ten minutes and when they were about three minutes away from Division, Jack spoke.

Jack Bauer: "I think they might have been after you."

Michelle Dessler: "What? Are you serious?"

Jack Bauer: "There is a possible m-" Jack stopped realizing that Michelle did not need to know all details.

Michelle Dessler: "What did they want with me?"

Jack Bauer: "Look Michelle, you are safe while you are here with me and while at Division. After you finish your work, we will have agents take you home and watch your house to make sure you are safe. That is all you need to know.

Michelle Dessler: "How do you know I am safe with you?"

Jack Bauer: "I don't."

Then all of the sudden there was an explosion from the building ahead of them. The building was in flames, and both Jack and Michelle were shocked.

Reviews, and feedback keeps me writing, so keep them coming.

Thank you

AA


	4. Kate

Jack was shocked, seeing his office building in flames, and all he could think of that moment was all of his coworkers, and all the people that were in the building. His thinking was interrupted by Michelle.

Michelle Dessler: "Jack, is that really Division? What is going?"

Jack Bauer: "Yeah that is Division. I don't know what is going on."

Then Jack proceeded going to the paking garage where he saw a frightened guard run upstairs to see what was going on, while one guard was looking in the parking lot for anyone suspicious. The guard saw Jack's car, and immediately stepped in front of it, and ordered Jack and Michelle out of the car.

Guard: "Get out of the car, and out your hands up."

Jack Bauer: "Whoa, take it easy. I work here I am Regional Director. I am going to show you my badge." Jack said while reaching for his badge, and showing it the guard.

The guard verified that Jack worked there, and took his gun out of Jack's face.

Jack Bauer: "Do you know what happened?"

Guard: "I just heard an explosion, my partner went up to investigate."

Jack Bauer: "All right. Here is what I want you to do. I have a prisoner in the car. I need you to take her to your office, call 911, and stay there until I come. Do not let her go, or let her out of your site, unless I tell you. Do you understand?"

Guard: "Yes, sir. Where are you going?"

Jack Bauer: "I need to go inside and help. Do you know which floor was hit, and how many people were there?"

Guard: "The last two floors were hit, said my partner, but sir, you can't go in there, it is very dangerous."

Jack Bauer: "How many people there?"

Guard: "About six at the time the eexplosion occurred. The others are not supposed to arrive until 10:00."

Jack Bauer: "All right. Now go and take her to your office. I will meet you there soon."

Guard: "Yes, sir. Please be careful."

The guard went to Michelle's side, and got her out of the car and was taking her to the office, while Jack took a fire extinguisher and went inside the burning building. When he reached the second top floor, which was where his office was, he took of his jacket, and used the fire extinguisher to make his way into the large room. The first thing that he saw there was the still body, of his youngest agent, Mark Brown.

Jack Bauer: "Mark, are you all right?"

Jack felt the youngsters neck for a pulse but found none. Jack was horrified at this, but he knew that he had to keep going, because there could be more people. He then decided to go to the computer room, where he thought that most of his friends were. He got to the computer room, only to find that it was full of smoke and a fire was starting in the room. He quickly opened the door and extinguished the fire, and then he ran in the room, trying to break a the windows, that were surrounding the room. He needed to get some air in the room, and get some smoke out of the room. When he finally broke the outside window, a lot of the smoke went outside, and that was when he saw his remaining coworkers. There were five of them. He checked each ones, pulse and he found to his surprise, that all were alive. Agent Mike Mennoc was stirring and with a few light slaps, Jack was able to wake him up.

Jack Bauer: "Hey, how you doing?"

Mike Mennoc: "What happened?"

Jack Bauer: "There was an explosion. Look mike I need you to help me get them out. I can't take them all; do you think you could help me? We need to get them out of here. We have medical on the way, but there is still fire in the rest of the building and it could come back here, so we need to get them out."

Mike Mennoc: "All right Jack."

Jack Bauer: "Okay. I will take Alex, you take Bryan."

So together Jack and Mike took out two of the injured people. They got them to a the stairs, where they were helped by the other people, who volunteered to take the people out, when Jack heard sirens. He agreed that it would be best for the people to be taken outside, so he let the other workers take the two injured agents, while he and Mike went back to take the last two injured. When they reached the last floor, where their coworkers were they were stunned to see Agent Brad Richards dragging the body of Agent Monroe. Mike quickly went to help agent Richards, who was not in good shape. Jack took the body of the injured agent, while Mike helped Richard out of the building. By the time that Jack and Mike got outside the fire department was already there and the paramedics were taking a look at the injured.

Mike Mennoc: "Thank you, Jack. You saved our lives."

Jack Bauer: "No problem. You should go see the paramedics."

Mike Mennoc: "Where are you going?"

Jack Bauer: "I need to find out who did this, and I need to stop the anthrax threat."

Mike Mennoc: "I am coming with you."

Jack Bauer: "You are badly injured, you cannot come. You need medical attention."

Mike Mennoc: "Jack I want to help."

Jack Bauer: "If you want to help, get treated, and then go over to CTU and help them."

Mike Mennoc: "Jack, I can't just stand b-"

Jack Bauer: "You cannot help me. Please go get treatment and go into CTU and get briefed. Then find out who did this, and bring them to justice."

Mike Mennoc: "Okay, I will Jack."

Jack Bauer: "Thank you."

Mike Mennoc: "Jack, be careful.

Jack decided to call CTU tell them what happened and get them to help him.

Chloe O'Brian: "CTU, O'Brian."

Jack Bauer: "Chloe it's Jack."

Chloe O'Brian: " Oh my God Jack. Where are you? It seems that Division was bombed just a couple of minutes ago. Are you all right?"

Jack Bauer: "I am fine Chloe. I am at Division now, and I know what happened I just do not know who is responsible. Did you get anything else of the e-mails?"

Chloe O'Brian: "Yes I did, Jack. But I was too late."

Jack Bauer: "What are you talking about?"

Chloe O'Brian: "I found out about the bombing of Division, it was in the e-mails, but I found out too late."

Jack Bauer: "Dam! !! Chloe. Why did you not work any faster, I lost good agent here today."

Chloe O'Brian: "Look Jack this is not my fault. I am not even specialized in decrypting. Believe me I am working as fast as I can. It was not my fault."

Jack Bauer: "I know I am sorry Chloe. Look just keep working there, but I want you to patch me through to Alberta."

Chloe O'Brian: "Okay Jack."

Jack Bauer: "Thank you!"

Alberta Green: "CTU. Green."

Jack Bauer: "Alberta? It's Jack."

Alberta Green: "Jack, what is going on? Did you hear about what happened at Di-?"

Jack Bauer: "Yes, I know what happened. I am there now. Look I need you set up a holding room, with a computer and with the e-mails that need decrypting and anything else that Michelle might need to decrypt those e-mails. Also I want you to get some food ready, and get me a doctor. Then I need you to call Los Angles Memorial Hospital and ask how Hammond is doing. I should be there in about twenty minutes. Please get everything ready by then."

Alberta Green: "What happened to Hammond?"

Jack Bauer: "We will talk when I get there. Get me that room ready."

Jack hung up the phone, and went to get Michelle. He knew now that they had to move fast. He was also aware that if he had convinced Michelle to decrypt those e-mails sooner, they could have prevented what happened at Division. He was upset with himself, and with Michelle. Michelle was aware that Jack was upset, when she saw the look in his eyes, and the look on his face as he came in. She could see sorrow and rage, in his eyes, and she could tell by his body language that he was angry. She wanted to ask what happened, but before she could speak, Jack roughly grabbed her and started to pull her towards where he was walking. She could feel the cuffs sinking into her skin, and her wrists were starting to hurt. She felt lucky, because there was not a long walk to the car. They got to the car, Jack helped Michelle in, and then they drove away. Meanwhile Alberta Green called the hospital, only to find out that Hammond signed himself out after he regained consciousness. She was informed by the other agents that Hammond was coming to CTU. In the car Michelle, and Jack said nothing. Michelle was too afraid of Jack might do, and Jack did not want to talk to Michelle. Then all of the sudden Jack's phone rang.

Jack Bauer: "Bauer"

Brad Hammond: "Hello Jack, this is Brad."

Jack Bauer: "Brad, where are you?"

Brad Hammond: "I am at Warner Enterprises."

Jack Bauer: "What are you doing there?"

Brad Hammond: "I am evacuating the building, and setting up a perimeter."

Jack Bauer: "Why, what happened?"

Brad Hammond: "The anthrax was released here. I along with many were infected. We have HazMat on scene, but it is too late. Look I called to tell you that-"

Jack Bauer: "Oh, my God! Is Kate all right? Was she infected?"

As Hammond was about to answer the line went dead.


End file.
